The embodiments disclosed within this specification relate to software configuration management systems. More particularly, the embodiments relate to displaying changes to versioned files.
A software configuration management system (CMS) typically records a set of changes that have occurred to artifacts contained within a file. The resulting file is generally referred to as a particular version. Some CMSs display information about stored versions of files in a graphical manner, for example within a version tree. A version tree usually displays unique version information as a discrete change along with relevant metadata associated with the version.
In some CMSs, a user can select two intersecting versions and request that a comparison of the two versions be presented. In response, a compare editor view may be presented in which the entire contents of both versions are presented, along with differences that are highlighted. Oftentimes the versions that are compared are two immediately consecutive versions, and content removed in previous versions will not be displayed.